A Christmas Eve to Remember
by Journey the Dog
Summary: Its been 3 years since May's mother passed away. It's now Christmas eve, what surprise is waiting for the not so little hedgewolf? (This story took place right after sonic forces.)


**Hey everyone, may here so I did a story of my oc, May and her mom April. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Christmas Eve, the day were families get to spend time with each other and talk to each other and prepare for Christmas Day… you share the gift of family and friends and/or celebrate baby Jesus that was brought to us as a gift._

_You sing carols and dance and play in the snow….you get to do all these things before and during Christmas eve and Christmas day._

_Sighs_.

Hi, I'm May Rose. And I plan on spending time with my mom this Christmas eve….. I would spend it with my family or my friends in the Resistance, but this is important, I want my encounter with my mom to be and stay special.

As I said my goodbyes to my friends at the resistance, I left for the city. I needed to go to station square cemetery to pay my respects and meet up with my mom as we- I planned.

I reached my destination and looked forward as I took a breath I didn't realized I held in.

"Its ok May, you can do this...she's waiting." I took my first few steps as I walked pass the many tombstones that held the decease of love ones who now rest in peace.

I finally found the beautiful rose headstone that my brother and myself picked out for her.

"Here lies April Rose, a wonderful wife and mother who left the world too soon… may you rest in peace..." I kneeled beside the grave and smiled. I could remember all the wonderful things we would do each day, hour, minute, or second together. Every holiday was special because she was there. She was always telling us stories of our grandparents and great grandparents and the traditions we held. Everytime, she would bring me in the kitchen to help her bake treats for the holidays. So many memories to keep track of.. "Hi mom…" I finally stated. "I missed you. Dad misses you. Speed, Emy, Thunder, and Lightning miss you too. we all do..."

I felt the chill of the winter wind blew as I continued. "I'm surprised we survived so many Christmas days without you. But we did...and I wanted to say hi and let you know we're ok. Emy is still a ray of sunshine, Speedy is as playful as ever, Thunder is still a cheeky monkey as you like to call him, heh,….and Lightning isn't as dull as he was anymore.

Dad still teaches us to be good kids. And we grew up well, thanks to you."

I closed my eyes and sighed shakily. "I wish you were still here though ….I wish you were back.."

As I finished, I felt a hand on my shoulder as someone squeezed it gently and spoke. "What you doing here crying on Christmas eve for silly girl?" I opened my eyes in shock and turned to look at who was there. And I couldn't believe my eyes. Looking at me, was a younger version of my mom. A beautiful brown hedgewolf who had her hair in curls and in a ponytail, her royal blue eyes was still vibrant, and her pearly white smile was still as welcoming as ever. Her clothes was a beautiful long white and gold dress that I remember seeing in pictures of her. But looking at mom again, she looked transparent. Was she a ghost? A spirit? Or a fragment of my imagination? As if she read my mind, she chuckled and spoke again.

"Its me, don't worry, I came to visit you sweetie." I didn't say anything, I was too shocked at what I was hearing. and then she continued. "But you really shouldn't be crying now, it's Christmas eve..." she wiped the ongoing tears that flowed down my face. In an instant, I gave her a big hug and continued to cry. I was surprised I could still hold her as she was transparent, but I had a strong grip on her. I was so joyful that she came to visit, but as all good things must come to an end, I knew she would have to leave soon.

"Don't go…" I begged her. "I dont think can continue without you…."

I felt her pull away and giggled softly. "Don't be ridiculous, you can survive, I'll be here anyway-" she tapped my chest where my heart was. "- I'm never leaving you or the others because I'm always right there. Now then, you told your friend you had nothing to do today but you're talking to me?" She questioned as I sniffed and nodded shyly to answer. "well tell her that you'll help her with whatever she needs. And if you can't, that you'll as least be jolly for the holidays, got it?!" I sighed then nodded to answer. Then began to giggle as she rub my chin and pinched my cheek gently. "You better, or else I'll get Speedy to force a smile on your face." I giggle louder as she laughed. She always knew how to get me to smile. "Ok, ok… I'll be jolly for Christmas." She nodded with approval then asked me a question. "hows the mission going?" I was shocked, I haven't been on that kind of mission since Eggman took over. "I st-"

She hushed me with her finger and smiled. "Your fine. I know you been through a lot, just promise me that Eggman won't find out what your doing… if he finds out about us and takes your necklace and use it for evil, you and everyone else will be in great trouble. So be vigilant and prepare for anything" I looked at her and smiled with determination. "Yes Ma'am!" Mom patted my head and sighed sadly, and she had good a reason to as she began to fade away. "Remember, keep that smile on your face, your prettier with it. And tell Your dad your siblings, and friends that I say hello, and that I still love them."

I felt the tears coming back and I gave her one last squeeze as I could before she disappeared. As I lowered my arms and with her completely faded away, I looked at the spot where she was and saw a flower in her place. It was a lovely royal blue colored rose. I picked it up and put it in my hair as I stood up. I wiped my eyes and smiled. "I'll make you proud mama! You just wait and see!" I then set off for the base again. As I did, I didn't noticed a cracked blue necklace identical to mine laying on my moms grave as it shines on the snow filled ground. I could hear a faint voice as my smile grew.

_"Im already proud_"


End file.
